Closed Door Passions
by Vividfairy20
Summary: Joseann Offerman has been with WWE for only a few months. As she continues to find her place within the active roster, she gets herself into secret relations with the Apex Predator himself, Randy Orton, who is just recently divorced and wasn't looking for anything except being WWE champion, until young Jojo caught his eye.
1. Sample

**_OK, first things first...big, huge apologies to you guys. I have been real busy with college, got a write a paper here then another one by next week, it's been crazy and I haven't had time for writing and I feel bad about it because ya'll love these stories. So here's the thing, I'm gonna try and regulate when to write so I can update for you guys, which won't be regularly, but I'll try. So what I got here for ya'll is a lil' sample from my story that's in progress. It involves Randy Orton and Jojo, now I know what ya'll thinking, 'Oh really? I thought it was gonna be Randy and Alicia.' No, it's not. I was surprised you guys thought it was tho. Now, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read a taste of what's comin up soon. Enjoy. Like I said this is_ just_ a sample, not the full story, I'll post that up...AFTER you tell me what you think, because I do this for you._**

**_P.s. - Oh and I don't own anything. That all belongs to Vince and 'em._**

* * *

"So…how serious were you and uh," Randy tried to remember the guy's name. Jojo giggled softly.

"Sebastian."

"Yea, that guy, how serious was your relationship?" He asked.

Jojo sighed. "Well," she moved a strand of hair from her face. "Not that serious, to be honest."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She shook her head yes, after taking a sip of her wine, placing it back down. "Yup. And sometimes when he kissed me or tried to make out, I don't think he knew what he was doing." She paused a moment. "I mean I didn't feel anything in those kisses it was just...boring." She said, taking another sip.

Randy couldn't help, but chuckle silently. _How inexperienced this guy must've been_, he thought. He must of been one of those guys, who thought what he was doing was giving satisfaction to the girl, but never came close to an inch of it. When Randy was his age, he was already an expert at that.

He went silent for a moment, before boldly asking. "He ever tongue kiss you?"

Jojo gave him a side glance, before putting her glass down. "N-no." She said quietly.

"Bite your lip?"

She shook her head.

"Touch you?" He leaned in closer to her. She felt herself shudder as his breath blew slightly in her ear. His fingers slide down the smooth skin of her arm to her small fingers as he raised them to his lips. Josann tightened her lips together to stop a moan from escaping as Randy kissed her fingers, even giving them a suckle. His mouth moving up her arm to her shoulder, where he pulled down the dress strap with his teeth, placing wet kisses. Jojo closed her eyes, feeling the arousal inside her building as he continued.

Randy moved her curls to the side as her neck was his nest target. His sensual wet kisses made quiet sighs come out of her. She gasped feeling him bite down lightly on her neck, leaning her head to the side as he kissed up to the ear tugging on the lobe. His put his hand on her cheek to turn her head towards him, where his mouth pressed on turned her body so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling, his hands going up her thighs and underneath her dress, feeling the outline of her panties. It wasn't rough nor was it easy, but just right. The way he moved his lips sensually against hers. Jojo whimpered as she felt his tongue slip through her lips, gently lapping and swirling against hers, tasting the wine she drank minutes ago. Her nimble fingers started unbuttoning his shirt one by one until it fell open. Her hands rubbing up and down over his tone fit chest as his hands slid around to her bottom, giving it a tight squeeze which made her moan in her throat. Feeling his growing erection beneath, on instinct she began to grind herself on it earning a growl from Randy. He took one hand from under her dress and placed it on her back. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. Here was the guy she has been admiring since coming into WWE and now here she was with him. Jojo tightened her grip on his shoulders as she felt him slowly pull down the zipper.

* * *

**_Ok, feedback what did ya'll think? Sorry if it's short, but it is a sample. If I get many reviews saying ya'll like this, then ok first chapter going up. But I know ya'll think I wrote this because of that rumor I'm sure everyone heard about Randy and Jojo dating and that it's gonna be apart of Total Divas (I know ya'll excited cuz it's coming back.) I didn't write this because of that, why? Because I don't believe it. Ok, first lets answer this question, how did this rumor start? Well all because someone done took a picture of them at the charity event during SS week, then came, from what I heard on a few wrestling websites, that Jojo is the only person he follows on twitter. I was like nu uh, so I went on and saw for my damn self and I went 'oh well ok.' Like, legitimately, she is the only person he follows, I was like damn he don't follow no one else and they don't follow him, well John Cena does, but they friends anyway so...anyway, I thought that is taking it a lil out of proportion I mean ok they took a photo together and he follows only her on twitter (and I bet he's following someone else now, so that makes it 2 people) that don't mean they're dating. But I wrote this because I thought, it would be good to write and nice to write something different, but let me know what ya'll think, I'm sorry for this long ass rant and (lack of updates) had to get it out. Until then...later_**.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Wow, ya'll really do like this story huh? That's great! And since ya'll do...I'm gonna continue the story. And I see I have some new_ readers following. I never really looked at my numbers, but I see I got a good number of you guys, so welcome I hope you are enjoying the stories._ So like I said, here's the first chapter._**

**_P.s.- I know ya'll excited, I know you are I can feel it generating through the screen. Total divas is coming back this Sunday and I know ya'll happy as_ fuck,_ mostly because of one couple in particular. Can't wait to se these #Nena's and #Braniel's blowing up twitter. Anyway Enjoy._**

* * *

Tonight Raw was live from Florida. Jojo was sitting backstage chatting with Natalya, who had become like her big sister and coach, training and giving advice to the young diva in training.

"So, we'll go over some moves tomorrow and I'll teach you some in-ring techniques that you could try." Nattie said.

"Ok," Jojo nodded. "I'm just really eager you know, when can it be my time out there?"

"Your time will come before you even know it, just be patient Jojo." The veteran diva said. Jojo sighed looking up at the widescreen seeing the Bella Twins were coming with Eva Marie alongside them again. It was no lie that Jojo was envious of her because it should've been her to get to be on live television, but instead Eva is.

Jojo and Eva's friendship hasn't been on great terms like it used to be, ever since Eva got her push to be on the active roster and Jojo remaining in place. Since getting her push, Eva has been rarely showing up for training at NXT, her ego as of lately has started to grow and give her a big head that it started irritating not only Jojo, but the rest of the divas as well. The way she walked around as if she was at the top and not mention, trying to align herself with top superstars so that she can also be at the top.

"Oh god, what is she doing?" Said Nattie.

Jojo turned her head. "Who?"

"Eva, look at her." Nattie gestured to the monitor. It showed the six diva tag match taking place and Eva decided to tag herself in when Brie was supposed to tag in Nikki, which made both Bellas look at her weird as she got in the ring and tried to do their finishing move, only for Naomi to reverse it to get the pin for the other team. Eva clearly was trying to show up the other girls to impress the higher powers of the company and it backfired on her.

"And that is what happens when try so hard to get noticed." Nattie said, shaking her head. "I mean every time Eva goes out there, she's always trying to get noticed so she could get to the top."

Jojo shook her head lightly. "You couldn't be more right." She watched as the Bellas argued with Eva in the ring, while the other team retreated to back stage.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the other girls." Both walked to the area, where they saw Trinity, Adriane and Layla.

"Hey girls, good match."

"Thanks, even though weren't supposed to win." Said Trinity.

"Yea, all thanks to the red head. What the hell was she trying to do out?" Layla asked, wiping herself with a towel.

"Trying to show off, that's all that girl has been doing since she got on the roster." Ariane answered. Trinity chuckled.

"Just what in the hell was that out there?!" a voice boomed. The girls turned around seeing Nikki glaring at Eva. _If looks could kill_, Jojo thought as the three had just walked back through the curtain.

"I was just trying to make it more interesting." Eva shrugged.

"No, bitch, you were just trying to make yourself look more interesting." Nikki said getting in Eva's face, only for Brie to come in between them.

"Ok, guys come on, the match is over now, let's just go cool off, ok?"

"I was supposed to be tagged in by Brianna and get the win, who told you to change the plan." Eva tried to speak, but Nikki interrupted again.

"Did you even realize what you were doing out there? Trying to do one of our finishing move that you have no fucking idea how to do and yet you still tried it?" she crossed her arms. Jojo could see the irritation in Nicole's eyes. It was safe to say that she didn't like Eva, she did a one point, but when Eva was making flirtatious comments about her boyfriend, John Cena and even starting a rumor saying that she was going to be his personal valet and flirting with him behind her back, that's when the Bella twin has had it with Eva's antics.

"I don't know why you're so mad, Nicole, I was just trying to make us look good." Eva said, rolling her eyes.

"Bullshit! You were trying to make yourself look good like you have always been doing since you got here."

"Nicole, come on…" Brie tried to say.

"And the next time you wanna show us up again, try not looking so goddamn stupid." Nikki turned and walk away leaving a stunned Eva Marie.

Brie sighed, rubbing her forehead. The rest of the girls stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Um, we should go now." Trinity said walking away with Ariane and Lay following her.

Eva scoffed. "I don't understand, every time I do something I get yelled at."

"Because you're doing them at the wrong time," said Natalya. "That's why Trin had to improvise, because you started to look bad out there."

"Nattie's right, you keep doing that and you're just gonna be the laughing stock backstage." Brie added.

Eva sighed, rubbing her neck. "I know, you're right guys."

"Of course, they've been here longer." Jojo spoke up for the first time. Eva turned towards her, giving Jojo a dirty look.

"Yea, well at least I'm in the ring and not stuck backstage."

Jojo scoffed. "Yea and your doing a real good job, just like tonight." she said, sarcastically. Before Eva could say anything back, Brie cut in.

"Alright, that's enough."

"Not my fault she's jealous of me getting pushed." said Eva. Now that was no lie, Jojo was green with envy because she wanted that spot in the active roster. She's been training her ass off for hours on end and was wondering when it all will be paid off.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes, walking away.

"See how she acts like a damn child."

"Give it a rest, she's young and just impatient." Nattie said. "Besides, at least she's training to be good in the ring. You, however, need to keep training in the mean time." she walks off to go find Jojo. After a few minutes, Nattie found the young to be diva, sitting on a crate.

"Hey," Jojo looked up at her. "Don't worry, the time will come sooner than you think, alright?" Jojo nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"It's just...I want to prove that I belong here."

Nattie smiled at her. "And you will."

* * *

In the men's locker room, sat the Viper, Randy Orton. He liked having the peace and quiet, making him concentrate on his match tonight. It was what he needed because the last couple of months weren't the most enjoying. Him and his wife called it quits on their six year marriage, things started going down hill and they weren't seeing eye to eye. Luckily, it wasn't a disastrous divorce as everything was settled on who kept the house, cars and most importantly the joint custody of their daughter.

A lot has went on, but he didn't let it affect his professional life. So when it came to work the only focus he had was becoming WWE champion, since winning this year's Money In The Bank.

He came out of his thoughts, when he heard to door open. He looked up to see John coming in.

"What's up man?" He said, sitting next to him.

Randy let out a heavy sigh. "Ah, not much, just thinking."

"About Sam?"

Randy gave John a glance. "Sometimes, I can't help, but wonder what went wrong, you know?"

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way until I realized why."

"Why?"

John sighed. "Well, things were getting complicated. She couldn't handle me going a way, then coming back for a few days." He shrugged. "That's why."

"Maybe, but it's mostly about Alanna, I mean she's too young to understand and I guess I'm just worried that it's going to affect her negatively." Randy said.

"If it got nasty, then yea it would have, but you guys worked things out and if you stick to it everything will be alright." John got up. "Besides, look at me and how I turned out."

Randy looked up at him. "Yea, dating one of the divas and having quickies before a show is not gonna make me feel anything." He smirked.

"Hey, me and Nicole don't have quickies before a show, well...not all the time." John shrugged. "But that not what I mean, I'm just saying putting all your focus into work is gonna turn out differently then you'd expect."

Randy questioned. "Really?"

"Yea." John nodded. "Trust me, I would know. Now if you excuse me, got a promo to do." He picked up his title. "Gotta go choose my opponent for SummerSlam, so you can cash your briefcase in afterwards."

Randy chuckled, standing up. "Can't wait."

They shook hands as John left to do his segment. Randy stayed for a minute until he walked down the hall to get some water. He grabbed a bottle off the table, taking a drink until he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Randy." He turned around to see Natalya and Jojo.

He smiled back, giving her a hug. "Hey Nattie, how's it going?"

"Great, just enjoying the show. Oh, this is Jojo, she's one of the new divas."

Randy's eyes turned to the small girl, who gave him a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Orton." She held her hand out to shake. Randy lightly smirked at her, seeing as she looked a bit timid.

He grabbed her hand, giving it a shake. "Nice to meet you too and call me Randy."

"Jojo's been training down at NXT for a good time now." said Nattie.

"Oh, really?"

She nodded. "Yup, soon, she'll be added to the roster."

"Well then, just in advance, let me welcome you to Raw." he playfully bowed, making Nattie and Jo laugh.

"Charming isn't he?"

"I am. Well ladies, if you excuse me I have match to get ready for." He said.

"Oh good luck, Randy."

"Nice to meet you again." Jojo added.

"You too." He smiled. "I hope I get to see you more often." Randy's smile faded into a smirk, seeing her blush at his comment.

"See ya Nattie." He turned his gaze to Jojo, saying in a mellow tone. "You too, Jojo." He gave her a wink, before turning around to leave. Nattie let out a laugh as Jojo ducked her head to hide the smile that's getting bigger.

"I think you made a friend, Jo."

She looked up at Nattie grinning at her, then the way where Randy walked.

"I think I did too."

* * *

**And there you haves it! Sorry if doesn't sound as interesting at first, I'll be getting to the good stuff soon...you gotta wait. I mean this story as you can see is rated M, because the thought I put into it just says not suitable for kids...but I'm not gonna put up any age restrictions, because I know that some of you, who are probably below age 17 are gonna read this anyway, because I was reading mature fanfics when I was below age 17, ya'll just make sure you don't get caught and erase your cookies if you share a computer. Thought I'd give some advice...if it helps.**

**And if some of you are wondering probably not, but wonder most of her stories are rated M why? Well because I like the use of profanity used in stories, idk why, but I like call me crazy. **

**Hope you enjoyed this, if you have any questions PM me. Ch. 2 coming up soon**

**LAter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry if the wait was long, but tis no more, here is ch.3. Now hurry up and get it in, because your favorite show is about to start. **

* * *

Randy made his way back to the locker room after his match. His arm was killing him, so he headed over to the trainers to get it checked out and iced. He made his way into the room asking one of the guys to check his arm. It wasn't serious, but it did ache so the trainer put some ice on it, telling Randy to rest for a few minutes.

Randy thanked the man, while he sat back with his eyes closed. He was getting himself calm, usually when he had an intense match, his mind was rushing. There were a lot of thoughts going through his mind, most about his failed marriage. There wasn't a day that goes by where Randy thinks of some way he could have saved it, but was a lost cause. He never cheated, was always faithful. Made up a lot of time to spend with his family and called every now and then to check up on things. So what could've went wrong? Maybe he wasn't doing enough or what John said earlier, maybe because Sam had enough. Who knows, it could be either one. Then his mind drifted to the championship belt. It had been a while since the Viper was able to hold the belt in his hands again and this time it's long overdue. So now was the time to get back into the title run and he started doing that by winning the briefcase that granted him any title opportunity he wanted. And the right place and time to cash in was SummerSlam after John finishes his match against Daniel Bryan, who John chose as his opponent. His mind kept going until that thought popped back into his head, back to the petite beauty he saw an hour ago with Natalya. Jojo, she said her name was. She was a looker, no doubt. Her curly brown tresses, that caramel tan skin and those shy soft brown eyes that looked at him. And the way she smiled…_Beautiful_, he thought. He knew she was also one of the stars for Total Divas, he didn't watch the show, but caught a glimpse at it a few times.

He just met this girl and already she's on his mind and Randy didn't _mind. (Lol ya'll see what I did there.) _He didn't know what it was. There're other woman back here, who he could feel attracted to, but there was something about her in particular that had him interested. Randy could obviously see that she was young, probably late teens early twenties. Well that's ok, because what he's thinking isn't illegal.

Randy chuckled at himself. "What are you thinking_?"_ He thought out loud. He sighed heavily.

Now's not the time.

Just then one of the trainers came in to check on Randy's wrist. "Okay, nothing serious." He takes off the ice. "Just a bit swollen, so let me wrap it. Try not putting any pressure on it." After he finished, Randy thanked the guy before heading back to the locker room to shower and change.

Afterwards, Randy headed out to the parking lot and towards his bus. Stepping in, he greeted his driver then heads back to his room, where dropped on the bed with a sigh of relief. He looked at his wrapped wrist, it wasn't broken, but a bit swollen, and surely it'll go down by the time SummerSlam comes.

He sat up to take his jacket off, when he heard giggling outside his window. Turning his head, he saw the curly haired woman he saw earlier, walking to the car with Nattie. Randy moved closer to get a better look at her. He didn't notice before, but she had really nice legs as she took strides to the car. He watched as the petite diva bent over slightly to put her stuff in the backseat.

Randy's eyes drifted to her backside in which he found himself quite aroused by the sight. He quickly shook the lustful thoughts out before turning away from the window, sighing.

"Get it together man." he told himself as he took off his shirt and laying down for the night.

* * *

_At the Performance Center in Tampa_

Jojo was in the ring training with Nattie, who was teaching her how to reverse a move.

"Ok, you get a good grip, turn under the arm, then kick to the stomach."

Jojo nodded, muttering a yea. On Nattie's count, she did the reverse move perfectly.

"Whoo! good job, Jojo." Brie praised from the side of the ring with Nikki.

"Yea, your getting better girl."

"Thanks guys." she panted out.

"Ok, take a break and we'll get back in a while." said Nattie. Jojo climbed out the ring, grabbing a water bottle from her gym bag. She took a swig of water, before taking a rested seat on the bench. She's been here since morning and has been training all afternoon. She really wanted to prove to everyone that she has what it takes to be on the main roster, to be in WWE. And she was gonna do that through hard work and determination and wasn't going to take any short cuts.

"Taking a breather?" a deep voice said. Jojo looked up to see Randy Orton standing there, looking down at her. She stuttered her words before answering him.

"Um, yea...just taking a little break." She laughed out. Randy smiled slightly at her nervousness.

"Mind if I join you?" Jojo shook her head, scooting over a stitch, letting him sit down.

She couldn't help side glance at him, he looked pretty hot wearing a white t-shirt, with his tattooed, muscled arms bulging out and black basketball shorts. She kept twiddling her fingers together, not knowing what to say to him. But lucky for her, he spoke up first.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, uh, since 8."

"In the morning, huh? You know that says a lot."

Jojo raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yea." Randy nodded. " I know what it's like to be a rookie. You got some thinking you'll never make it far or you don't belong here."

"Oh." she said softly. He turned his head to her. "But don't take that as discourage, take it as a challenge. Prove to everyone that you belong here. That's what I did. Of course I was just a cocky asshole." He laughed as Jojo let out a giggle, which he thought was cute.

"Oh no, not you." She giggled out.

He shook his head, with a smile. "Yea, believe it or not, when I first came here I wasn't necessarily liked by everyone because of my attitude. But I matured within the years of being here and got straightened out."

"Hey Jo, come on." said Nattie called out.

"Ok," she called back. "Thanks for the pep talk, it means a lot."

"Hey, anything I can do for a rookie." He gave her a wink. She gave him a smile, blushing a bit, before turning to walk away. God, she had a perfect smile that could brighten up the room.

For the next hour, Randy sat back and watched spare with Nattie. He couldn't help, but stare at the way her body moved in the ring, how'd she hit those moves and her timing was great. He had to admit that she wasn't bad, if she kept it up, she'd be on the main roster in no time. And for the Apex Predator that was good news because he could see her more often.

* * *

**How did ya'll like? leave a review. More to come soon and I will be updating Can't REsist to so look out for that. Got any questions? Feel free to ask.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So because ya'll are so into this story I decided to grace you with another chapter. So of course you all saw what happened Sunday felt bad for Nikki when John done through that agreement up on her like that, should've said something before she moved in. And I saw the new clip when she called Brie and ya'll saw it too, I'm guessing. He was wrong for that is what I'm just saying, that's all. Also, something just dawned on me. Total Divas...this is a reality show, right? So why is it scripted then? MY thought was that if this is a reality show, then there shouldn't be no damn script, otherwise call it scripted reality tv. So I guess the only show that was real reality was Jersey Shore and I never watched the shit! I mean I like it, but shit. Anyway, I just wanted to pointed that out I mean I know it's not scripted all the time and half the time it's real, but goddamn it would be nice if it was. I mean ain't nothing with being a unscripted show. Isn't that what reality is?! Someone correct me if I'm wrong. Sorry for that rant, ya'll go on and enjoy the chapter this just dawned on me a bit today.**

* * *

_Sandy 4 Hope Charity Event_

It was the night before SummerSlam and all the superstars were out tonight for the charity event WWE was hosting. Jojo was amazed at everything, seeing all the superstars and celebrities, who showed up tonight, was an experience that she'll never forget. Tomorrow was SummerSlam and although she won't be at ringside during Brie and Natalya's match, she was told not to long ago that she would be singing the National Anthem to open the show. She was so excited and overwhelm that she could hardly contain her smile, this was an opportunity and she wasn't going to mess it up.

"Hey babygirl." said Ariane, coming up to her with Trinity and Nattie. She smiled giving the girls a hug.

"Hey guys." she beamed at them.

"Well you're awfully cheerful, what's going on?" the pink blond asked.

Jojo took in a breathe. "I have some good news."

"What is it?" Trin asked.

"They asked me to open SummerSlam, by singing the national anthem!" The girls gave an excited cheer, that caught some attention, including a certain Viper.

"Really?! Oh my god, Jojo that's great." said Ariane.

"Yea girl, that's amazing." Trinity added.

Nattie gave her a hug. "You're gonna do great."

"Thanks," she let out in a breath. "I'm so excited I can't wait."

"For what?" the girls turned around to see Eva.

"For Jojo, she's opening the show tomorrow." said Nattie. Eva looked at Jojo, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why?"

Jojo's smile disappeared by Eva's tone. "What do you mean why?"

She shrugged. "I mean why are you opening the show, doing what?" she said pointing at Jojo.

"Uh, maybe because she's singing the national anthem?" Ariane answered, rolling her eyes.

"What, that upsets you, Eva? You're already going ringside with Nicole and Brie." Trinity chimed.

Eva swiped her hair to the side. "No, all I'm saying is if they wanted someone to open the show, then it should've been the one is more noticeable." She smirked at Jojo, who rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip.

"Really now? Noticeable as in lying about being a professional dancer just make an easy way into the main roster." Eva's smirk dropped as Jojo went on. "Or no wait, I guess what you meant by screwing people's name went introducing them in front of million's of people. Yea Eva, that's really being noticeable." Jojo walked off leaving a silent Eva Marie behind.

The other girls stood back, until Ariane let out a laugh, before telling the red head. "Girlbye!" Eva looked on before storming off.

Meanwhile, Jojo let out a frustrated sigh as she took a seat. She was so tired of Eva's attitude towards her and the put downs, but of course that's what you get from an arrogant bitch. To occupied with her thought's, she didn't notice someone took a seat next to her.

"Penny for you thoughts?" the deep voice said. Jojo snapped out of it, when she noticed it was Randy was sitting next to her. She gave him a smile. I don't like pennies, but a quarter will do."

He dug into his pocket playfully. "Ok, so your thoughts for 25 cents?" They laughed for a minute before going quiet. "So," he put his arm around her shoulders. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Jojo felt herself not being able to talk, feeling the warmth of Randy's body close to hers. And not to mention that he smells masculine.

"Uh, well I just wanted to get away for a moment. I got some good news, until someone decided to shoot it down."

Randy frowned. "Who?"

"Eva Marie."

"Oh, jealousy?"

"Guess you could say that." she shrugged.

"So what news did you get?" That's when Jojo's smile returned.

"Well, I was asked to open SummerSlam. I'm gonna sing the national anthem." she beamed. Randy smiled at her excitement.

"Oh that's great. So you sing, huh?" He asked, sounding interested.

She nodded. "Yup, ever since I was little I could belt out a tune. But I'm really nervous I don't wanna mess up."

"Hey, you won't as long as you keep your mind clear and focus, alright?" Jojo gave him a shy smile, as he tucked a curl behind her ear. Then a photographer came over to them with his camera ready.

"Hey, mind if I get a picture of you guys?" he asked. Randy looked over at Jojo. "What do you say, give something to remember the night?" He said, flashing a handsome smile. Jojo nodded. Randy tightened his arm slightly around her shoulders as Jojo scooted closer with their knees almost touching. The photographer kneeled down in front of them, taking the picture with them giving their smiles. He stood up thanking them, before walking away.

"Now that that's over, how about a dance?" he asked her. Jojo blinked, did he just ask her to dance with him?

"Um, won't that hurt?" She pointed out to his recently wrapped wrist. He shook his head. "Nah it won't hurt, it's just swollen. I'll have it off before my match tomorrow, but you didn't answer my question." He gave one of his infamous smirks. Usually it would one feel cautious, but to Jojo, it melted her into a puddle.

Giving him a giggle, which he found adorable, she nodded. He took hold of her small hand, which sent jolts through her skin. Randy couldn't help, but awe innerly at the way her palm felt in his. It felt soft and delicate, and what from he assumed what her skin felt like all over. The touch sparked his sexual imagination, giving a glance of her skin would feel like all over his.

They stood up, walking to the dance floor, where other couples were dancing. Randy wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, as her small hands took place on his biceps as they moved to the beat of the music. As they danced, Jojo couldn't help looking into his eyes. From what she saw on tv, they were intimidating that it would make the opponent cringe in fear, but when looked at them, they looked icy yet soft and the blue shade of it came as something sensual that Jojo could feel it. It was the same with Randy, her soft doe brown eyes, made his heart skip a few beats. The innocence behind them when she looked up at them, it was doing things. Jojo let out a soft, shaky sigh as she felt his warm hand move to the bare part of her back.

"You alright?" He asked in a deep, manly soft tone. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she just gave him a nod, giving her bottom lip a bite. Randy growled in his head, she had no idea what that was doing to him. He smiled, giving her a twirl that made her giggle, then reeling her back in.

As they were enjoying their dance, a certain South African man, with short brown hair watched with envy. He watched as the man they call the Apex Predator danced with the girl that was once his, well, almost his because they didn't go far in the short term relationship. He scowled to himself. Seeing Randy's hand on her just made his blood boil a bit. Now he'll admit (to himself) that he didn't really put much into what him and Jojo were starting to have. He turned away from the scene and took another drink.

* * *

_SummerSlam_

The show was about to start in 30 minutes and Jojo was a nervous wreck. She was dressed in a red gown with rhinestones outlining the bust. She had been rehearsing for hours and now here comes the moment, where she will be going out on stage, singing in front of a sold out crowd. She was already near gorilla, ready for the cue to go out.

_Ok_, she took a deep breath. _You can do this, just kept your mind clear and focused._ She kept telling herself.

"Jojo!" She turned around to see Nattie. "Hey, I just came to wish you good luck."

"Thanks, Nattie." She said, giving her friend a hug, before pulling back, until a stagehand called for her.

"Jojo, you're up." She gave a nod, walking out on stage waiting for the announcer.

"Everyone, please rise. Here to sing the Star Spangled Banner, WWE diva, Jojo!" She stood in her gown, giving a big smile to the crowd as she raised the microphone to her lips, she sang.

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_  
_ What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming._  
_ Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_  
_ O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming._  
_ And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_  
_ Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._  
_ Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_  
_ O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave._

As she finished, she was met with applause from around the arena. She gave bowed and smile, before walking backstage, where she was also met with several applause.

"Good job kid."

"That was amazing."

Jojo gave everyone she passed a smile, until she met up with Nattie, Alicia and the Bellas, who greeted her with hugs.

"Jojo, you were great out there." said Nattie.

"Yea, good job, sweetie." Nikki added.

"I didn't know you could sing like that girl." Alicia said.

Jojo gave a shy grin, shrugging. "Just gave it my best."

"Well, you did your absolute best." Brie said with a smile. "And by the way, we heard about you last night."

Jojo looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well word was that you were dancing with the Viper man himself." Nikki smirked, folding her arms.

"Oh." She blushed. "Oh, well it was just a dance, he asked me."

"Really? Randy asked you to dance." Alicia asked.

"I heard you guys were talking most of the night too." said Nikki.

"Yea, we were, but just little stuff."

"Mhm." Natalya hummed.

Jojo looked at her, with a scoffed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Nattie waved her hands, defensively. "Nothing, it's just...he seems to take a liking to you."

"No he hasn't, he's just trying to give a young rookie advice is all. Now if you guys excuse me, I wanna get out of this dress." Jojo turned, walking to the divas locker room.

"She's so into him." Nikki said.

"Yea, but she's also young." Brie added.

"Oh come, you say that like she's illegal."

"I know she's not, she's a young woman that can handle herself. But what I'm saying is that if something happens, people will get the wrong impression."

"Well, you got a point there, but like you said she can handle herself and as long as she's careful, things will probably go smooth." Alicia said.

"Yea, Jojo's a big girl." said Nattie.

* * *

_Later on in the show_

Jojo, who had already changed out of her red gown and into a black, spaghetti strap dress, watched on the tv as Randy held the WWE title high over his head. The match was between John Cena and Daniel Bryan for the title and Bryan had successfully beat Cena with a knee to the face and got the pin. A few minutes after celebrating, out came Randy Orton with his briefcase in hand. Not long after Triple delivered a pedigree to Bryan and Orton cashing in, making him the now reigning Champion. Jojo watched as he celebrated, of course she could some fans not liking this outcome, but she was happy for him. And she couldn't help, but admired his physique as he got up on the turnbuckle and posed as the new champion.

Jojo wanted to go congratulate him, but waited until he came further backstage. Soon enough she saw him with the title hanging from his hand. She got up going over to him.

"Hi." Randy saw her and smiled. "Hey, you watch the match?"

She nodded. "Yea, and I saw what you did out there. You were great."

He shrugged. "Eh, it's what I do. But enough about me, you, sweetheart, sounded amazing tonight." He put his arm around her.

Jojo blushed. _He called me sweetheart_. "I hope I sounded good-" She was about to say, but Randy cut her off.

"No, you sounded great. Not to mention, that red gown did wonders for you." He stood in front of her, giving her shoulder a slight rub.

Jojo ducked her head, giving him a soft thanks. Randy looked her over, the dress she was wearing right now, made him feel the lust rise in him. How snug it looked around her body, _the perfect fit, _he thought. He could see that his staring was making her a bit uncomfortable, he shook his head and gave her a smile.

"Say since we both did a great job tonight, how about you and I celebrate?"

Jojo stood twiddling her fingers. "Really?"

"Yea, I mean we could invite other people if you don't feel comfortable with just me."

"Oh no, no I would like that, plus we could get to know each other a bit more." She gave him a sweet smile. Every time Randy saw her smile that smile, he felt himself get more comfortable around her.

"Ok then, you can ride back with me on my bus if you want." He suggested.

"Thanks, but I'm riding with Nattie, we share a room together."

Randy nodded. "Ok, why don't you give me your number?" Jojo got a pen from the desk, and wrote her number on Randy's hand.

"There. Now you can call me." She bounced on her tip toes. Randy laughed at this.

"Yea, now I can whenever I want, especially after midnight." He playfully winked, then laughed as Jojo gave him a playful push on the shoulder.

"Just go get showered, and don't keep me waiting." She said walking to the divas locker room.

Randy let out a laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it." He told her as he watched her walk down. "Love watching you walk away." He thought out loud.

"Why thank you Randall." a deep, amused tone said behind him. Randy let out a groan, know all to well, who that voice belonged to. He turned around to see John, grinning at him like crazy.

"So hitting on the new girl already, huh?"

"Hey, I'm just being friendly, okay?."

"Of course you are." John put his hands in his pockets. "by inviting her to your hotel room?"

"Just congratulating her the good job she did opening the show." Randy said as they started walking back to the locker room. John let out a sigh.

"I hope you know what you're doing man."

Randy gave his friend a shrug. "I pretty much do." John muttered an alright, before looking down, seeing the phone number written on Randy's hand. He grabbed it, holding it up.

"Seriously?!" He laughed out. Randy snatched his hand.

"There was no paper around."

* * *

As she got her stuff packed, Jojo felt giddy inside, and couldn't help the plastered smile on her face. She was meeting up with Randy Orton in his hotel and couldn't wait, but there was a part of her that question was it the right thing to do. She shook her head of the thought and proceeded to zip up her stuff.

"Nothing gonna happen." She thought, wheeling her bag out to meet with Nattie.

* * *

**Well, well what's happening here? You know what to do as usual, hey that rhymed. So I'm pretty sure you guys heard about the elimination tag match the divas are doing at survivor serious. Eh, not to crazy about it. Oh and by the fucking way, what's up with #sorrynotsorry. Ok that shit makes no goddamn sense to me! How can you say sorry and then regret it 0.5 seconds later. Like bitch, if you not sorry in the first goddamn place, then don't fucking apologize, just put #notsorry. **

**I'm sorry for the profanity that was used in this rant, I don't know if ya'll noticed...by I have a colorful ass language. I try not to, well not really, but kinda try, but...anyway leave me reviews, ask me questions if you got them and until then later.**


End file.
